NiGHTS and the Cardcaptor
by Katidid92
Summary: NiGHTS never expected to have a Magical Girl as a Visitor. She's in for an interesting time. Sakura has had a Nightmare about never reuniting with Syoaran. This story is set in the middle of the final chapter of the Cardcaptor Sakura Manga.
1. Enter Sakura

Hi everyone. I'm writing a new story. Don't worry, this won't get in the way of Looking To the Future.

This is also a remake of an older fanfiction I did a long time ago. I pulled it down a while back.

To anyone, who doesn't know me, I know my grammar is terrible. I'm autistic and my education wasn't the best. So don't say: "You should know how to use better grammar. Don't leave mistakes and make excuses." I never was taught proper grammar. If you see a mistake, point it out and tell me the grammar rule. I'll go and fix it. Please don't give me an example. I don't understand them. I'm still learning.

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. It's © CLAMP

And the same goes for NiGHTS. It's © Sega and Sonic Team

1 Enter Sakura

Kinomoto Sakura sat on the corner of her bed. She had tears flowing from her jade colored eyes. She obviously was very upset.

Her magical companion, Keroberos, a small plush toy, lion-like creature, with wings stared and finally flew up to her. "Sakura, what's eating you? You're not cheerful at all." he asked. Then, he crossed his beady little eyes. "You miss that brat still don't you?"

"He's not a brat! His name is Syoaran-kun!" Sakura cried out. Kero flew back a few inches startled. "Why... It's been a year... Why hasn't he come back to me...?"

"He lives in Hong Kong. He only came here to capture the Clow Cards. He stayed here to help face Eriol too. Now there's no reason for him to come back..." Kero said softly.

"I'm not a reason to come back...?" Kero winced. He should have picked his words more carefully. "He said he liked me... I liked him too... I still like him... Why hasn't he come back to me?"

"Sakura, I'm sure he has his reasons. Why don't you get some sleep? Your first day of eighth grade starts tomorrow." Sakura sighed. Kero was right. Maybe sleep would help her feel better. But... She still wanted Syoaran at her side once more.

Kero flew over to the light switch and turned off the light. Then, he flew to Sakura's desk, opened the drawer, and got in his little bed Sakura had made for him four years earlier.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Kero-chan."

Sakura stared at the ceiling until sleep finally overtook her. This led her to a dream.

…

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran, chasing Syoaran as far as she could. She couldn't catch up now matter how fast she chased him. "Syoaran-kun, please come back!" she cried.

Suddenly, Syoaran stopped and turned around. He turned his head away slightly and stared at Sakura with flaming amber eyes. "Why do you chase me, Sakura? It's been a year. Move on! I've found someone else. You should give up!" he said cruelly.

"Sy-syoaran-kun...! Is that true!" Sakura cried in her dream.

"Yes! You're nothing to me anymore, Sakura, or should I say, Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura froze. Syoaran hadn't called her by her last name since they had become close. He had started calling her Sakura when she had fallen into a fissure created by the Earthy Card. He called her given name showing just how much he cared for her.

"Why... Syoaran-kun...?" she said quietly.

At that moment, Syoaran turned into a ghostly being made of smoke. He began to chase her. Knowing it wasn't the boy she loved, Sakura began to run away from him instead of towards him. More smoky ghosts began to chase her.

"Hhhhhoooooeeeee!" she screamed her unusual (and yet very cute) scream.

Moments later, a white light appeared in front of her. Was it safe to go through it? She didn't have time to think. She embraced the light.

Sakura floated through violet colored clouds and rainbow colored lights. She realized she was safe. The dancing sparkles managed to make her smile.

Finally, she gently landed in what appeared to be a park on a floating island. She looked down from the edge. Churning black water rushed like it was stormy. Being a sorceress, she could easily sense a dark aura coming from it. The island appeared safe though.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she walked through a large gated fence. This led her to a courtyard of sorts. There were two broken statues by the gates. In the center was a large fountain that for some reason, she marked it as something she must avoid.

(A.N. I hated that fountain. In JoD, every time I went near it, Owl told me "Dream Drops you collect appear in this fountain." It was fine the first time, but he really didn't need to say it OVER AND OVER AGAIN. Luckily, Sakura's magic warned her unlike me.)

"Oh look it's a Visitor."

Sakura tripped and cried: "Hhhoooeee!" A feathery owl had just flown in her face. Next to that, it could talk. Wait a second, she was The Card Mistress. Something like this was not out of the ordinary for her.

"Are you a familiar?" Sakura got up and asked. The owl gave her an awkward stare.

"A w-what?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. He probably wasn't like Kero, Yue, Ruby, and Spinel. They were created by the sorcerer Clow Reed and his reincarnation Hiragizawa Eriol. They were there to serve their creators (though now Keroberos and Yue were her familiars). This thing probably was different.

"Sorry, I guess I was wrong." she said. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm pleased to meet you."

Owl was now astonished. This Visitor seemed different. She didn't find The Dream Gate strange. She saw it like an every day experience. She hadn't freaked out over him speaking at all.

"Um... I'm Owl. Nice to meet you, young Visitor." He was still baffled.

"I have had very unusual dreams before, but not quite like this. Can you explain what sort of dream I'm in?" Sakura asked.

Owl explained to Sakura as he explained to the average Visitor. Sakura seemed to follow what he said a lot faster than them too.

(You all know what was about to happen). Juste then something flew in-between Sakura and Owl nearly knocking Sakura off her feet once more.

"NiGHTS, must you always do this!" Owl puffed out his feathers in annoyance. This happened every time he tried to talk to a Visitor.

"Owl, you're boring the kid to death." A purple jester-like creature responded.

Sakura couldn't decide what it's gender was. She guessed there was none like Ruby Moon. Though, Ruby was very feminine and in human form, posed as a girl called Akizuki Nakuru. With that, Sakura had refereed to Eriol's familiar as a female. This new person she'd met appeared feminine as well. And thus, she'd also refer to this "NiGHTS" as such.

Sakura stared at the purple jester, but then smiled. "Hello. I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

NiGHTS grinned and turned her attention to Sakura. "My name is NiGHTS. It's nice to meet you, Kinomoto was it?"

NiGHTS called her by her last name. Sakura sighed. "I'm guessing you think my given name is Kinomoto. My name is in Eastern order. Kinomoto is my family name and Sakura is my given name. So, you can call me Sakura."

NiGHTS instantly grew puzzled. What did Eastern Order mean? Did that mean there was Western order? Could there also have been a Northern Order and Southern Order? There were just some things in the Waking World she'd never understand. She'd just go with what the child said.

"Ok... Sakura." NiGHTS noticed she was a unique Visitor just as Owl had. "I'm NiGHTS."

"Nice to meet you, NiGHTS-san," Sakura did a traditional Japanese bow. NiGHTS guessed adding "san" to the end of her name was a honorific of some sort. This Visitor must have come from a totally different culture than Will, Helen, Claris, and Elliot. Her mannerism was more formal and in a different way.

This was going to be quite an experience. It would be more so than NiGHTS realized at that time. She'd probably never encounter another dreamer like this one in her entire life.

Sakura stepped forward and held her palm towards NiGHTS. "You were created with someone's magic? Which sorcerer created you?" The purple Maren sweatdropped.

"Um... I'll tell you later..." NiGHTS did not want to answer that question at all.

Well, she'd just have to roll on with the show. "Hey, Sakura, would you like to fly with me?" she asked as she'd done with all the others. Sakura beamed up and nodded. "Then let's dual..." NiGHTS wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Sakura had pulled a book from her pocket and a strange necklace from her most dumbfounding thing ever was about to happen.

"Hurray! My Sakura cards and Star Wand came with me into this dream." NiGHTS now crossed her eyes, totally stumped.

"Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true before me. I, Sakura command you under our contract. Release!" With a gaped mouth, NiGHTS watched Sakura turn the little key on her necklace into a magic wand. She had cast some sort of spell? That was a first and Sakura had only just begun. Next she opened the book, which was hollow, and pulled a card out of it. She tossed it into the air, touched it with her wand and said: "Fly!" In mere seconds, wings had grown from Sakura's back.

The girl could fly without dualizing! NiGHTS had looked forward to merging with her and learning of her heart in that way. So much for that.

"Where should we fly to NiGHTS-san?" Sakura giggled.

"Um, let's fly around the Dream Gate and floating Islands. There are many places to explore."

This was going to be a long night full of surprises.

Chapter end.

Sorry, I know the chapter was really short. I will do a longer chapter next time.

If you noticed, Sakura is using Japanese honorifics when she refers to her friends. I'm writing her dialogue like this to keep her in character and follow the original Japanese Version.

Sorry, but I don't like the Nelvana dub. So, I'm not calling her Sakura Avalon. If you prefer the Nelvana dub, you may be confused. If you don't like the subs, but want a better dub, it's a tad hard to find, watch the Animax dub. Like in the Nelvana dub, they STILL miss pronounce Sakura. though. Oh gosh... I'm ranting... Sorry.

Oh one more thing. This is actually following the Manga more than the Anime. This is set right before the end of the final chapter. (So, Sakura is about fourteen years-old here.) However, I did take a few elements from the Anime.


	2. The Dream of Cherry Trees Sakura Valley

Yay, a new chapter. I'll try to update this every Friday. If not, I'll try for Saturday.

Sakura and Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP

NiGHTS and NiGHTS Into Dreams/Journey of Dreams © Sega and Sonic Team

2 The Dream of Cherry Trees- Sakura Valley

"Do you see these glowing orbs, Sakura?" NiGHTS asked as they flew around The Dream Gate, as the floating island was called. The sky was full of blue jewels. "These are called blue chips, you might want to collect them."

Sakura grabbed some of the blue chips and put them in her pocket. "Why do I need these, NiGHTS-san?" she asked. They looked like they had magical power. What was their purpose?

"They heal you and you can also throw them like projectiles," the purple jester explained. They sounded very useful. Sakura then thought about how NiGHTS had said projectiles. Did she mean like weapons? The dream world was supposed to be a happy place. What should she need weapons for?

"Sakura, brace yourself!" NiGHTS suddenly exclaimed. Sakura looked in the direction NiGHTS faced. Three giant seahorses appeared out of nowhere! They didn't look friendly. "Watch out! Seapos shoot iron balls from their mouth." They were called seapos? That was strange. "I'll take of them, don't worry."

NiGHTS flew towards them. She grabbed onto one and spun it and her in a circle. As she did, the twinkling dust that came off her hands as she flew drew a circle. The circle NiGHTS had drawn turned into a small portal. The Seapo was sucked in and the portal vanished. Another Seapo shot an iron ball that she dodged.

"Let me help, NiGHTS-san!" Sakura said. She flew closer.

"Unless you Daulize with me, you won't be much help. Wait a moment! Throw the blue chips at them." Sakura nodded and pulled the jewels from her pocket. Luckily, Sakura was very athletic and hit one of them easily. It died and sank from the sky.

Unluckily five more appeared. "Great... Wizeman, must be serious this time..." NiGHTS muttered. Who was Wizeman? "How many blue chips do you have left, Sakura?" NiGHTS asked continuing to circle seapos one by one.

"Only enough to take out one more." NiGHTS frowned, but Sakura had an idea. She took out another Sakura Card. "Erase!" Sakura threw the card in the air and tapped it with her wand. In moments, all six seapos vanished into thin air.

NiGHTS was dumbfounded once more. She'd taken them all out at once. Normally, it took dreamers several hits with blue chips to take out a ton of them. This girl didn't even need the gems. She had those odd cards and that magic wand. Just who was Sakura?

"So, shall we go back to exploring," Sakura asked.

"Um... No... Let's get back to The Dream Gate's entrance." NiGHTS began to fly back in the direction they came.

Sakura spotted the churning black water again. She wanted to check it from up close and see if she could purify it. "Sakura, don't go anywhere near the Dark Ocean! You don't want your soul to be destroyed."

Sakura stopped, turned, and nervously said: "I-it will destroy my soul?' NiGHTS nodded.

"That area is dangerous. It's far worse than those Seapos. If you get too close, you're soul will be destroyed. When that happens, your physical body in the Waking World will become comatose. You will be in a dreamless sleep for the rest of your life." That was scary. Though Sakura was the card mistress, and one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world, she couldn't stop something like that from happening.

Reluctantly, she and NiGHTS returned to the Dream Gate's main center. Sakura landed on the ground and restored her wings back into the fly card. As she did, a door appeared a few feet away. It had no walls. It was just a door and door frame alone. It was right in the middle of the park like area. At the top, was a stained glass illustration of a sakura tree, her namesake.

"A new Nightopia!" NiGHTS exclaimed appearing happily. "You must still have your Red Ideya," she said clasping her hands together. "Oh right. You don't know what Ideya is yet. Gosh... I'm going to have to pull an old bird and explain because he's not around," she said referring to Owl. Sakura stared in confusion. "Ideya are the lights that make up your heart. There are five.: Courage, Purity, Growth, Hope, and Intelligence. If you have them they give forth to the world Nightopia. It's a really fun place, let's go check it out."

"Fun? I'd love to *giggle," Sakura accepted happily.

That exciting thought vanished in a millisecond.

(A.N. All you NiGHTS fans know what happens now. I have to make him show up.)

Just then, coming out of nowhere was a red jester that somewhat resembled NiGHTS. He pushed her and held her against the door, by her collar.

"NiGHTS!" Sakura cried out. "Let her go!" Sakura held out her wand and pulled out a card, just as before. "Sword!" Sakura's staff turned into a sword.

"Stay away, Sakura! Geh... That won't do any good..." NiGHTS choked out. "Reala... I thought you and Wizeman had given up... on taking me back to Nightmare..." she said.

Reala smirked. "We know you'll never go back again, NiGHTS. We know very well, you'll always escape again. But you're in our way right now. I didn't come here for you."

"W-what!" NiGHTS asked. "Are you after... Sakura...?" Sakura froze. This "Reala" was harsh, cold, and frightening. He was after her?

"Yes. This little girl is not the average Visitor at all. No dreamer has ever appeared like her before. She is very strong. We couldn't even take her Ideya in the Nightmare we gave her. So, I've come here to take it now. She's a sorceress who has grown oh so powerful through tough situations, her Ideya is powerful enough for Master Wizeman to destroy Nightopia at last!" Reala was after her Ideya. Sakura was actually afraid now. She was as strong as the crimson jester said and yet, she was terrified.

"I'll take care of you first, NiGHTS. Then, I'll come back for the little girl." Reala pushed NiGHTS through the door to Nightopia. In seconds, they'd both faded and vanished from sight as they phased through it.

"NiGHTS-san!" Sakura couldn't bare the thought of losing her new friend. She didn't have time to think. She opened the door and ran through it. Once more she floated among the violet colored clouds and rainbow sparkles. In a few more minutes, she found herself in a large valley. It was full of green grass, flowers, there was a lake, and finally scattered everywhere, were cherry trees. Sakuras fell from their branches and danced all around. "This is Nightopia. It's really pretty!" Sakura said skipping under her namesake for a moment.

Then she remembered NiGHTS. "NiGHTS-san? NiGHTS-san?" she called searching around.

She ran past some odd little fairy like things. She certainly couldn't speak their language, but she asked: "Have you seen NiGHTS? She wears purple and pink jester outfit." One of the fairy things made an odd sound and pointed in a particular direction. "Thank you!" Sakura ran in the direction it had pointed.

Eventually she came upon a large, hanging, barely barred, cage, with a force field blocking the gaps. Inside, standing in air, and hands on her hips, was NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS-san!" Sakura called from below. NiGHTS looked in her direction. "NiGHTS, I'm going to help you!"

"It's not good, Sakura! Reala didn't create any keys for this 'NiGHTS capture!' He finally figured that out... I can't go through the force field," NiGHTS stated.

"Don't worry! It will surely be alright. I have an idea," Sakura assured. She once again took out one of her infamous Sakura Cards. Doing as usual, she called: "Shield!" A barrier appeared around the cage.

NiGHTS just crossed her eyes. "What are you doing! Now, it's even harder for me to possibly find a way out." She thought Sakura had made the trap more powerful.

"No, NiGHTS. Please believe in me! Fly out of the cage," Sakura said.

NiGHTS made a face that said: "Are you crazy? There's no way this will work." However, she tried anyway and found herself outside the cage instantly. Sakura than used the erase card on the cage. "H-ow... the heck... Never mind... I won't ask anymore..." NiGHTS said. She had given up on trying to understand Sakura's powers.

(A.N. This part with the Shield Card is something I've taken from the Cardcaptor Sakura Anime rather than the Manga. There was an episode where a magic force prevented Kero and Yue from transforming into their disguise forms. Sakura used the Shield Card around them, allowing them to change back. Apparently, the Shield Card defends against magic spell effects, as well as physical things. So, I suppose it could cancel out the force field around the NiGHTS Capture.)

"Reala is probably looking for you right now, Sakura. We'd best, get out of here quickly. He won't be happy that you found a way to free me without a key," NiGHTS exclaimed.

"But where should we go, NiGHTS-san?" Sakura asked. He could probably track them down very quickly. They needed to find somewhere safe. Though, somehow Sakura guessed NiGHTS would fight Reala if worst came to worst.

But even more oddly, Sakura had noticed a hint of sadness in her cat-like eyes when she'd seen Reala. It wasn't anger or fear, it was loneliness. Did NiGHTS want to be friends with him? It reminded her of herself, when Syoaran had returned to Hong Kong. It couldn't be... Why someone like him...?

"Reala said, they couldn't steal your Ideya. That means, you must have all five of them. It's highly probable that there are more Nightopia doors for each of them. We can go explore one of those. We'll simply have to play it safe until you wake up in the morning," NiGHTS explained.

"Okay then," Sakura said.

But before they could go anywhere, a dark portal opened up behind them. They cried out as they were sucked in. They came out in a creepy sort of place. It was a dried up wasteland that was pitch black.

"I should have known... Of course they'd send a Second Level Nightmaren to fight us," NiGHTS said in an annoyed tone. "They always lose. Reala clearly still hasn't figured that out."

Sakura looked behind her and spotted a large and I mean **large** termite. "Hoooeee!" Sakura screamed That got NiGHTS attention as Sakura began to run. The purple jester flew after her.

"You aren't afraid to use a sword on Reala and yet, you're terrified of a bug!" she asked in surprise. Sakura continued to run in panic, with tear filled eyes.

"B-but it's a big bug!" Sakura exclaimed. NiGHTS couldn't believe how frightened she was. That was because she didn't know about something that happened to her in the past.

Around the time Sakura had been capturing the Clow Cards, before she'd turned them into Sakura Cards, the Little Card had shrunken her to a very small size. Eventually, she fell out the window of her house. She was chased by a cat, off the roof of the greenhouse, and then caught by a prayingmantice. Sakura thought she would be eaten. The cat came back and grabbed the green bug and allowed her to escape. She hated the thought of giant insects (and cats for that matter) ever since.

(A.N. Okay fine. This story is based off a mixture of both the Anime and Manga versions.)

NiGHTS shook her head and smiled at the fleeing Sakura. "Do you remember what you told me when I was in the NiGHTS Capture, Sakura?" Sakura nodded as she ran from the termite, which was obviously catching up. "You said, 'It will surely be alright.' Now I'm going to tell you that everything will surely be alright. Trust in me."

Sakura stopped crying and dried her eyes. "You're right, NiGHTS-san. I don't need to cry because... IT WILL SURELY BE ALRIGHT!" Sakura took out the fly card, regaining her wings. She took to the air. "Let's get rid of this bug, NiGHTS-san!"

"I'll bet you have a card for this." NiGHTS expected that by that point. Sakura took out a card and did as always.

"Firey!" Sakura released the spirit of the firey card. The flaming girl flew to the termite and burned it to ashes. Then, she flew back to Sakura and transformed back into a card.

White light engulfed Sakura and NiGHTS. In a few minutes, they were teleported back to The Dream Gate.

"That was amazing, Sakura!" NiGHTS exclaimed. "Where did you get those cards and wand anyway?"

"It's a long story. But, I sort of inherited the cards from a great Sorcerer. I was chosen as their mistress because my magical potential. I didn't even know I had magic until I found the cards. The wand was given to me as the mistress too. My star wand allows me to use each card's spirit."

"It sounds complicated. Well, anyway shall we look to see if another Nightopia is waiting for us to explore?"

"Yes! Let's go!" The two set off to look for the next door. Their adventure had only just begun.

Chapter End.

Well, what do you think? If you see a mistake please inform of it in a review. I'll go back and fix it.

Sayonara, Keito


	3. The Dream of Plush Toys Bear Museum

It's been a while since I updated this. So many things got in the way. Plus, when I was almost done with this chapter, I lost the original file. I had to rewrite everything. _

Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

3 The Dream of Plush Toys- Bear Museum

NiGHTS and Sakura entered the second Nightopia. It was a building full of plush teddy bears. There were little ones on shelves and in glass cases there were even tinier ones. There were big ones on taller shelves. Then, there were enormous teddy bears on the floor. They were even taller than Sakura.

"So cute! Giggle,"Sakura said hugging a teddy bear. It was soft and warm. "It's just like the teddy bear museum I went to with Tomoyo-chan. Eriol-kun and..."Sakura looked down sadly. She dropped the bear.

"And who, Sakura?"NiGHTS asked in concern. Moments ago, she was a happy girl, but she'd become depressed. Something wasn't right.

"Syaoran-kun."Sakura reminisced on that bittersweet day. "Syaoran-kun and I got stuck in an elevator. I fell down a black hole. Syaoran-kun yelled my name. He thought I was gone forever..."Syaoran had tried to reach her before she fell. He couldn't reach here in time. As she was about to go over the edge, he'd nearly grasped her little hand. It was too late.

"But you are here now, Sakura. You must have come back up from the black hole. Did you use one of your cards?"NiGHTS inquired. This topic had something to do with Sakura's coming to The Night Dimension.

"Yes. I used the Float Card. It lifted me back up into the elevator. Syaoran-kun was relieved I was alright. As soon as I was saved, he hugged me very tightly. Then, the elevator door opened again. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun were about to make sure we were alright. The second he saw them he let go of me very quickly."

Sakura smiled and laughed. Syaoran was so funny when he'd been hiding his feelings for her. He would turn three different shades of red constantly. He'd become speechless.

Even with that behavior, Sakura never put two and two together. It never occur ed to her that Syaoran had special feelings for her. It was so obvious and she'd never realized it.

Of course, she'd been distracted with what she thought was love for Yukito. Syaoran had seemed to like him too. Of course, That didn't help at all.

Eventually, Syaoran found out he was simply attracted to Yukito and or Yue's moon power. It effected him because he was a descendant of Clow Reed, his creator.

Sakura confessed her love to Yukito, but he asked in what way did she loved him. She realized she loved him the same way she loved Fujitaka and Touya. She loved him like a sibling. Her true love was someone else.

Syaoran realized he loved Sakura first. Sadly, just after she confessed her mutual love, he had to return to Hong Kong. She told him her true feelings just as he left on a train to the airport. He said he'd come back to her once he finished something he needed to take care of. She'd waited a year and he still hadn't come back.

"It sounds like this 'Syaoran'really cared about you, Sakura. I think you care a lot about him too. That memory reflects your heart. As a result, this Nightopia represents that feeling. Nightopia always mirrors a Visitor's soul."

Sakura nodded, smiled, and looked down with a red face. "That memory isn't the only reason I like teddy bears."There was another reason she loved the soft warm plush bears. "In a foreign country, they say if you exchange teddy bears and name the one you received after each other, you'll be together forever."

(A.N. This is a major theme in both the Anime and Manga of Cardcaptor Sakura. But there's just one thing that bugs me. What foreign country does this come from? I've never found that out. Is it even real or did CLAMP make it up?)

"So, you exchanged bears like these ones?"NiGHTS asked. Sakura nodded once more. "That's very sweet."Sakura's mind was full of bittersweet memories of Syaoran

"NiGHTS-san, is there anyone as important to you as there is for me?"Sakura was curious. Did NiGHTS have someone she cared for more than anyone else? Was she in love with someone?

The purple jester stared at Sakura with a gaped mouth and frowned As a result, Sakura regretted asking such a question. It was a very personal thing to ask. It was even uncomfortable.

"NiGHTS-san... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you such a question. Y-you don't have to answer,"Sakura apologized. She felt terrible.

NiGHTS's face softened into a gentle smile. "It's alright, Sakura."she said in a soft voice. She had forgiven her very easily. "There is... Someone very important to me..."She'd actually answered. However, NiGHTS frowned once more. "But... I've hurt him badly and I don't think he'll ever forgive me for what I've done."

Sakura felt guilty again. She thought she'd hurt NiGHTS. She had to make it up to her somehow. What could she do?

"NiGHTS-san! I'm sure he'll forgive you,"Sakura exclaimed. NiGHTS stared in shock. "You wouldn't care about him as much as you do if he hated you. He must care about you too. I'm sure you can make up to him."Sakura didn't honestly know that for a fact. She wanted to believe that so she could ease NiGHTS's pain.

"Sakura, look out!"NiGHTS cried out in a flash. Sakura didn't react in time. She couldn't even turn around to see what had come up behind her. She was lifted into the air and restrained.

"Hello, NiGHTS.. I'll be taking this sorceress now."Sakura couldn't move, but she knew the voice of her captor. Reala was holding her tightly. He was there to steal her Ideya.

"Reala, let her go right now!"NiGHTS demanded. She'd forgotten her depression and was furious.

"Now, why would I do that? Her Ideya is oh so powerful. It just might be enough for Master Wizeman to destroy Nightopia."Reala paused for a moment. Then. he smirked. "You once wanted that too."

Sakura listened carefully, She was surprised at what Reala had claimed. NiGHTS wanted to destroy Nightopia too! She couldn't believe it.

"I don't want that anymore! I'm not who I was back then. You know this is wrong."Sakura heard NiGHTS's protests. She could tell her voice was full of honesty. She still believed in her friend.

"If it's wrong, why don't more of the other Nightmaren agree with you? Your beliefs aren't mutual with anyone. Your different than most Nightmaren,"Reala countered while remaining calm.

Sakura was shocked again. NiGHTS was a Nightmaren too. Come to think of it, the aura Sakura had sensed from her creator was dark. It was the same presence as Reala's. Nevertheless, she knew NiGHTS was on Nightopia's side. She knew she could trust her.

"Reala, Wizeman is using you and the others! Don't you get that! Once he destroys Nightopia, he'll just get rid of you! I don't want..."NiGHTS stopped herself before she could finish that sentence. She looked at Reala painfully.

Sakura couldn't stand this scene any longer. She couldn't let Reala treat NiGHTS that way. She gained the adrenaline to summon her star wand. In moments, she used the Through Card to escape. She didn't stop there. She used the Fly and then finally she pulled out another card.

"Windy!"Sakura released the Windy Card's spirit. It proceeded to restrain Reala.

"What!"Reala tried to break free, but he had no such luck.

"Reala-san, don't hurt NiGHTS-san ever again! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this! Leave her alone! You bring her so much pain."NiGHTS couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sakura was in fury. She'd seemed sad, but good hearted, but that wasn't that same girl.

Reala regained his composure and smirked. "NiGHTS is the one who is wrong. You are a Visitor. As such, it's impossible for you to see what is right."Sakura froze. He was trying to intimidate her. He was succeeding. "And by the way, you have things backwards. NiGHTS is the one who has hurt me."Sakura remained still.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She called back the Windy Card and released Reala.

"I think I may have overstayed my welcome. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back."The stunned NiGHTS and Sakura watched as Reala drew a paraloop portal. In moments he vanished through the portal. It closed in mere seconds.

They didn't speak, move, or think for several minutes.

"NiGHTS-san,,, Let's go explore the bear museum."Sakura spoke first. She tried to break the tension they both felt. That situation was too crazy.

The human girl never felt such an emotion. She disliked Reala. He was so cruel and smug. But somehow, she didn't dislike him entirely. He was a confusing character. She didn't understand him.

She noticed sadness when he was around NiGHTS. What happened between her and the other Nightmaren? She didn't understand what the purple jester felt. She was such a mysterious character. Did she or did she not...? She stopped thinking about it again.

"You're right, Sakura. We'd better get moving before Reala comes back."Both of them tried to forget everything that just happened. It wouldn't help anything if they were focused on the danger Sakura was in. They had to stay safe until she awoke from her dream.

Before they could move an inch. Another portal appeared and sucked them into it.

They found themselves in a ruined version of the museum. The walls had crumbled down and a hazy red sky could be seen through holes in the ceiling.

"Not again!'"NiGHTS said in annoyance. "Reala hasn't figured out sending Second Level Nightmaren won't work yet? For that matter, why hasn't Wizeman figured it out?"

Sakura and NiGHTS looked around for their foe. A large figure came into view. They heard it's feet stomping before they could see it. It shook the ground and Sakura instantly used the Fly Card to keep her footing. Towering above them, was a demonic oversized teddy bear.

"Do you have a card for this?'NiGHTS asked. The bear was breaking things down trying to smash them. Debris rained down slowly destroying what was left of the building. Soon enough, the Nightmare Version of the bear museum would be gone and there would be nowhere left to hide behind.

"I-I don't know!"Sakura admitted quickly. "I think I have an idea."Sakura flew close to the bear.

"Sakura, what are you doing!"NiGHTS exclaimed. "You're too close! It will hit you!"she warned.

Sakura heard NiGHTS, but ignored her. This reminded her of the bear she gave to Yukito before she gave one to Syaoran. Eriol had cast a spell on it that made it grow huge. _'If this is like that time, there should be a place for where the magic is strongest.'S_akura thought.

Sakura flew around the bear dodging its large arms. She was using her magic senses to search for the source of the bear's powers. She finally got it. "NiGHTS, I've got it."NiGHTS stared in confusion. "Sword!"Sakura flew towards the bear and chopped its head off. The bear dissolved into nothing and the bear museum who returned to normal.

"Sakura, how did you know what to do?"NiGHTS asked in amazement.

"Something like this happened before. I remembered that if I looked for the source of its Magic. I could destroy it. It's power was in its head."NiGHTS didn't appear to fully comprehend the explanation, but she got a little of it.

"This isn't the end though. In The Waking World it's probably around midnight. They'll be after us until you wake up. It's not close enough to a time for you to wake up. We've still got a long way to go,"NiGHTS said quietly.

"It will surely be alright. Nothing bad will happen I know it"Sakura assured.

Chapter end.

At this point, I'll be taking things from both the Anime and Manga. I'll say that, I'll take a lot of Sakura's back-story from the Anime and the ending of the Manga for almost everything else.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this failure of a chapter.

Sayonara, Keito.


	4. The Dream of Journeys Departure Airport

Hurray for me because I'm no longer being sick and can write again.

Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

4 The Dream of Journeys- Departure Airport

"What time do you think it is in my world, NiGHTS-san?" Sakura asked. She sat down on a bench. The next Nightopia was a large airport. There were terminals to the planes, desks, and signs. An important thing to note was, there were no people or any life forms for that matter.

"It's probably about Three O' Clock. There are only a few more hours until you'll wake up. Then, you'll be safe. Wizeman won't be able to reach you there," NiGHTS explained. She wasn't exactly energetic. She was still slightly upset over what happened in the bear museum.

"Just who is Wizeman anyway?" Sakura asked. "What is his goal? Why is he after me?" She had to know. She had an idea of what was going on, but she didn't fully understand the circumstances.

NiGHTS sighed and sat cross-legged in the air. "Wizeman is the God of Nightmares. He created all the Nightmaren, including Reala and I to steal Ideya for him. Every human that has a nightmare was given one because a Nightmaren has prayed on their weakness. In the nightmare, they steal Ideya and take it to Wizeman. His goal is to collect enough Ideya to destroy Nightopia, the good half of The Night Dimension. Then, no one will have a good dream and be haunted by eternal nightmares." It was unbelievable. It was terrible.

"What will happen if he destroys Nightopia?" Sakura pressed further. What did Wizeman plan to do after that? Was there more to his evil plan?

(A.N. Do you know what? What do villains in fiction do after they've destroyed the world, taken it over, or whatever their evil plan is to complete? What do they do after that? Don't they think that far ahead? It seems they never do.)

"If he destroys Nightopia, all the light of the Night Dimension will fade leaving nothing but darkness. It will destroy the balance. The dimension will rip. When that happens, he'll break into The Waking World and end everything for everyone."

"That's awful! Is there anyone to stop him?" Sakura asked. "Do you know a way to save everyone and everything, NiGHTS-san." NiGHTS shook her head.

"I've killed Wizeman before with help from other Visitors. He's immortal. He'll always come back. Plus, if I destroy him, the Nightmaren will be destroyed too because he's our creator. I don't want to disappear. Plus, I want to save someone else." The purple Nightmaren muttered in a depressed tone.

"Is it Reala-san...?" Sakura asked. NiGHTS stared with eyes filled to the brim with shock. The human took that reaction as a yes. "He's so mean to you. Why do you like him?" She didn't understand why she cared so much for someone so cruel.

"He wasn't always like he is now. It's my fault he's so heartless." Sakura stared. She listened to NiGHTS story. "We were very close when I was on Wizeman's side. But one day, I realized what we were doing was wrong. I wanted to stop Wizeman. So, I left Nightmare and began to fight to save Nightopia. Reala thinks I betrayed him and hates me for it..." It was so sad. The girl felt bad for both NiGHTS and Reala. "I miss him so much..."

"I know how you feel, NiGHTS-san..." Once again, NiGHTS glanced at Sakura in confusion. "I've been separated from Syaoran-kun for a year now. He went back to his home in Hong Kong. I've waited for so long, but he has never come back to me... I don't think I'll ever see him again..." The Maren couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sakura was just like her. She was separated from the one she cared for most of all. "I last saw him leave from an airport just like this one."

NiGHTS grew worried. Something was wrong with Sakura. Normally, the third Nightopia a Visitor entered was happier than the previous ones. It was a sign of their heart's resolve and their strength was returning. They came to Nightopia because their hearts were in pain from bad experiences in their lives. As they got their Ideya back in each Nightopia, they became happy again and returned to The Waking World to face their problems with hope.

NiGHTS held out her hand in front of Sakura, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Sakura did indeed have all her Ideya. Her heart was strong. She could easily face her fears and concerns. She felt further into her heart. There was something wrong. Sakura's Ideya felt negative. How was that possible? Ideya was supposed to be positive energy.

"Sakura... Listen!" NiGHTS didn't know how to explain that information with Sakura. If she told her the truth, Sakura's heart might have weakened allowing her Ideya to be destroyed or stolen. It was dangerous. What was she supposed to do?

"What is it, NiGHTS-san!?" Sakura asked shocked by NiGHTS sudden nervous behavior. She was dead serious about something, but she didn't know how to explain. The Visitor wondered what was wrong.

"You can't give up! Syaoran will come back to you. I just know it. He cares a lot about you. He would never leave you alone forever." It was Sakura's turn to be surprised. Why was NiGHTS telling her to believe in Syaoran so suddenly?

"H-he will really come back...? He won't leave me alone...? Are you sure?" NiGHTS nodded. "NiGHTS-san... You're right! I won't give up. It will surely be alright." Sakura managed a smile. NiGHTS had just tried to assure her that she could believe in Syaoran. She believed in her new friend. As a result, she had to believe in Syaoran too.

NiGHTS put her hand out to sense Sakura's Ideya again. The positive energy had increased. Sakura was trying to regain her inner strength. If she helped Sakura become hopeful again, her Ideya would change back to normal. She had to do that before Sakura woke up. Sakura, would return to The Night Dimension again if her heart hadn't found it's resolve. That would put her in danger once more.

"Let's explore this Nightopia, Sakura. I'm sure there are interesting things here," NiGHTS said with a smirk. Helping Sakura become happy was making her heart stronger too. Neither of them could give up yet. They would never lose hope. It would surely be alright.

…

NiGHTS and Sakura walked around the airport. There were even planes that could be seen outside. Of course, the Nightopia remained empty as a sign of Sakura's loneliness. That meant there was no one to fly the airplanes. They couldn't move.

"There aren't even Nightopians," NiGHTS said. Sakura cocked her head. What were Nightopians? "Oh. They're the inhabitants of Nightopia. They kind of look like fairies crossed with angels. They're bald though."

"Oh! I saw some in the first Nightopia. They were the ones that told me where to find you, NiGHTS-san. I didn't know what they were though." Sakura realized. So those were Nightopians.

"It's weird there are none. Usually they're all over the place." NiGHTS seemed uneasy about there being no Nightopians. Sakura wondered why she couldn't relax. Something wasn't right. She doubted she would get an answer to that question to.

"Hoe...?" She said her word. It meant huh? She always said it when she was confused. Then, she had a variation of it that was her way of screaming in fear or panic. She was obviously puzzled. "Is there something wrong with this Nightopia being empty, NiGHTS-san?" She had to ask.

"It means your heart is weakening, sorceress. It's making my life easier. I can steal your Ideya." NiGHTS hadn't been the one to answer that question. Sakura turned around just as Reala grabbed her once more. "You're oh so lonely, aren't you? That boy won't come back. You'll be alone for your entire life." Sakura froze in fear. She was losing her faith in Syaoran. Was Reala right?

"Sakura, don't listen to him!" NiGHTS pleaded. "Reala let her go right now! You're really asking for it tonight!" she growled angrily. Sakura stared up at Reala and back to her. Who was she supposed to believe?

"I'm not letting her go this time, NiGHTS," Reala said with a smug face. "Little girl, you're lonely aren't you? Wouldn't it be better if you didn't feel anything at all? If I take your Ideya, you won't ever feel like this again." Reala was trying to coax Sakura to give up her Ideya willingly.

"I... I don't know..." Sakura managed to say. Would getting rid of her emotions make her life easier? She wouldn't feel hurt, afraid, sad, or anything like that ever again.

"Sakura, if you get rid of your emotions, not only won't you feel sad, you won't feel happy either! There are always wonderful things out there. You can look forward to them. Do you really want to ignore anything that cheer you up!?" NiGHTS proclaimed. She was right.

"I won't let you steal my Ideya, Reala-san! Let me go!" Sakura regained her senses and began to try to break free. She reached for the Through Card and broke free once more. Reala had fallen for that twice. Sakura turned and glared at Reala. NiGHTS sensed Sakura's heart's strength was skyrocketing. "I like feeling happy! I don't like feeling sad, but not feeling anything is even worse!"

"That's right, Sakura! We all feel bad sometimes, but we can regain happiness once more!" NiGHTS encouraged. "Reala, you don't understand, but I'm sure you will one day. For now, just leave!" Scowled at the red jester.

"I know when I'm beaten. However, I'll be back." Reala glared and left again. They looked around to make sure he was really gone. It seemed he had left after all. That was good.

Just as they thought they were safe, for the millionth time, they were pulled through a portal. It seemed they would have to fight another Second Level Nightmaren. That was fine. They were positive they could win.

That was of course until they saw it... It was a large puppet and it looked like Syaoran!

"No... No! I can't fight Syaoran-kun!" Sakura didn't move. Wizeman must have created this Nightmaren especially to torment her. He wanted her Ideya that much.

The puppet's fist struck the ground causing the entire area to shake. Sakura was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. She didn't even try to get up. "Why... Syaoran-kun...?" Sakura began to cry.

"Sakura, that's not Syaoran! It's Nightmaren that is after your Ideya!" NiGHTS exclaimed. "Get up and fight!" Sakura remained still as the Syaoran puppet walked closer. "SAKURA!"

"I- I can't hurt him! Even if he's not Syaoran, he's just like him!" Tears streamed down Sakura's face. It was too much for her.

NiGHTS didn't know what to do. She went to fight the puppet on her own. Unfortunately the puppet kept knocking her away. At that rate, she'd be seriously hurt or even killed. Sakura wasn't going to help any time soon.

The puppet was getting closer to the girl. NiGHTS was trying to hold it off, but she couldn't do anything. She was getting weaker.

Before she knew it, the puppet picked up Sakura and squeezed her in his hand. NiGHTS watched Sakura and tried to free her. Sakura had stopped crying her expression was blank. She'd lost any ounce of courage she had left. She was just going to let the puppet kill her!

"SAKURA! DON'T GIVE UP! FIGHT!" Sakura blinked, but did nothing more. "SAKURA, WOULD SYAORAN WANT TO HURT YOU!? I KNOW HE WOULDN'T! TRUST ME!" Sakura's expression changed to shock. She looked at NiGHTS. Then, she looked at the puppet.

"Syaoran would never hurt me! This puppet isn't Syaoran and he's not like Syaoran either!" Sakura regained her heart and broke the puppets hand with the Sword cCrd. She used the Fly Card and with burning eyes, she called out the Watery Card's spirit. The mermaid proceeded to slice the puppet into a million pieces.

White light engulfed Sakura and NiGHTS. They were teleported to The Dream Gate again.

Sakura immediately got close to NiGHTS. "Are you alright? Because of me you got hurt... I'm really sorry..." Sakura apologized.

NiGHTS smiled. She used her powers to heal herself. "I'm fine, Sakura. It's alright. I know you were too shocked to do anything." She'd forgiven her easily.

"I'm relieved... I was so worried."

"There are no more Nightopias. We're going to be stuck now. We have to be ready to fight again." NiGHTS looked at the sky with a determined expression. The final fight was ahead.

Chapter End.

Well, hope you enjoyed the drama.

This will be a very short fanfiction.

Sayonara, Keito.


	5. The Dream of Hope Tomoeda District

Oh god it's one in the morning. I sacrificed my sleep to get this done. This is the final chapter of this epic fail of a crossover.

Warning: This contains spoilers for the final chapter of the Cardcaptor Sakura Manga.

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

Cardcaptor Sakura and all related trademarks © CLAMP

5 The Dream of Hope- Tomoeda District

"Hoe...!" Sakura squeaked out because she was unable to say anything else. She looked at the sky of The Dream Gate. Dark clouds filled the area. They were as black as the dark ocean below the floating island.

"Reala has probably been punished and locked up until another Visitor comes here... Meaning, soon enough Wizeman will arrive here instead," NiGHTS grit her teeth. She had a determined look on her face. "This battle isn't over yet."

"Reala-san is okay though, right, NiGHTS-san?" NiGHTS eyes appeared sad as Sakura asked. "I'm sure he's fine. From what I can tell, he doesn't seem to be the kind to give up." NiGHTS turned her head in the human's direction.

"You're right, Sakura. I've never seen him give in the hundreds of years I've known him. Wizeman never will put him out of commission forever, especially since we're the only two First Level Nightmaren." Sakura didn't fully understand what NiGHTS had said, but that didn't matter.

"NiGHTS, hand over that child!" A booming voice echoed. The Dream Gate shook violently as they spoke. Sakura quickly used the Fly Card to get off the unsteady ground. A large figure arose from the Dark Ocean. It wore blue robes and had a metal spiked head. Six floating steel hands with color changing cat like eyes surrounded it.

"That's Wizeman!" Sakura exclaimed. The God of Nightmare's was right in front of her. Sakura resisted trembling in fear over the being. She glared at him. "You're after my Ideya! I won't let you hurt me." She said in a determined voice.

NiGHTS listened to Sakura's courageous words. She had regained her strong heart after all. It was wonderful. Of course, they were far from out of the woods yet.

"You're Ideya is powerful, sorceress. It's even more powerful than when you first arrived here. I'll take it right now!" Wizeman demanded. One of his hands reached towards Sakura. She flew out of the way over and over.

"Wizeman, I'll never let you take Sakura's Ideya!" NiGHTS growled. She flew close to Sakura and helped her fly out of the hand's path. Unfortunately, she got caught instead.

"NiGHTS-san!" Sakura cried out. "Wizeman, let her go right now!" she demanded now that she on the other end of the "victim and hero" line.

"NiGHTS is a useless traitor. If I am to take your Ideya, she must be dealt with first!" Sakura watched in horror as Wizeman sunk into the Dark Ocean, still squeezing NiGHTS in his hand.

"NiGHTS-san!" Sakura cried. Her friend was in danger. When Wizeman was done with her, he'd most definitely come back for the girl.

Sakura flew down as low as possible. She tried to catch up, but stopped just above the icy black water. There was no way she could follow Wizeman into the darkness.

Sakura cried. She didn't know what to do. She just hovered above the sea and cried. "What should I do...?"

'_Sakura, have you forgotten? Crying doesn't solve anything! It will surely be alright.'_

Those words filled her mind. A gentle voice, whom she longed to hear once more played over and over. Syaoran had always comforted her like that. 

He had been hard and cruel in the beginning, but Sakura had slowly warmed his heart. The kind boy eased her pain when Yukito turned her down. He assured her she would find her number one, the person for her and only her, and her most important person. Before and after that, he'd given her courage to accomplish every challenge that came her way.

This trial was no different. Syaoran wasn't there to encourage her physically, but in her heart he was always by her side.

She had to try! She had to save NiGHTS. After that, she would surely meet with Syaoran again. In her soul, she knew he would return to her. Until he did, she would have to do her best, no matter what happened.

"LIGHT!" Sakura called upon the strongest card of Keroberos's jurisdiction. It was the card just below the level of the sun. Opposite of the Light was the Dark, under Yue's power of the moon.

A shining bright young woman with curly hair appeared before Sakura. "My mistress, I will block the darkness of this waterway so you may pass through it. I cannot get rid of it's dark energy entirely, as darkness must always be alongside light, but I will make sure you shall be safe."

"Thank you, Light!" Sakura wiped away her salty tears and smiled. She watched as one of her most powerful cards created a bright tunnel in the water. Her mistress dived in and began to swim down the path. She dove deeper and deeper through the light path. She swam as quickly as she could.

Suddenly, she reached the end of the water, but a shocking sight appeared before her eyes. She was in the sky above a small city. In the distance, she saw a school with a bell tower, a park with penguin playground equipment, a shrine, and a forest. Very far in the distance, was The Tokyo Tower.

"I'm home! I'm in Tomoeda!" Sakura exclaimed. "I must still be dreaming, I know that. This is the Tomoeda in my heart." She realized that quickly. Most Visitors never figured out it wasn't their real hometown and was their vision of it.

"I have to hurry and find NiGHTS-san." She had to figure out where Wizeman would have taken her. She had to hurry too. Who knew when the god would realize she had come to rescue his former servant? She hoped the purple jester was okay.

Sakura got an idea. NiGHTS was a magical creation. She had a invisible trail she could follow. It was almost like looking for a Clow Card. She just had to find the source of NiGHTS's power.

The Card Mistress closed her eyes and opened her mind. She used her magic senses to search for her friend. She found the path quickly. "NiGHTS-san is in The Tokyo Tower!" Sakura immediately flew towards the large landmark.

She spotted several low level Nightmaren approaching her. They were probably sent by Wizeman to hold her back.

"Sword!" Sakura quickly slashed the Maren. She felt a little guilty seeing as they were they were Nightmaren like NiGHTS, but there was nothing else she could do. Sakura disliked killing. That night was the first time she'd ever had to end someones life.

More Nightmaren appeared on the path and Sakura chopped them with the Sword Card. She had to evade them constantly because she didn't have time to deal with them all. NiGHTS needed her help and she needed it at that time not later.

The Tokyo Tower became bigger and bigger as she approached it. Sakura continued to fly as it increased in size, but then she realized a force field blocked her path.

"Shield!" She put a bubble around herself hoping it would block the invisible wall's effect. It was no good. She had to think quickly.

"I know!" She took out another card and threw it in the air. "Arrow!" The spirit resembling a pigtailed girl armed with a bow took aim at the force field. She shot a single arrow that quickly copied itself into several dozen more. The arrows pierced the wall shattering it instantly.

"Arrow, I still need your help. Please take care of the Nightmaren after me," Sakura asked of her precious card. The arrow nodded and turned back. She fired another barrage at the Nightmaren hot on Sakura's trail. Every hit was right on the mark. "Thank you, Arrow." Sakura said as the spirit changed back into a card and flew into her hand.

Sakura finally reached the steel tower. She looked around and saw NiGHTS right at the top in chains. The good Nightmaren was unconscious. Other than that, she looked perfectly fine. It seemed Wizeman had only locked her up so she couldn't interfere with his plans. Perhaps, like Reala, he thought she was still of use to him as one of the only two first level Nightmaren. Sakura knew NiGHTS would never serve him again, but Wizeman wasn't convinced of that yet.

Sakura quickly undid NiGHTS's shackles and caught her before she fell to the ground. "NiGHTS-san, NiGHTS-san, are you alright? Can you hear me?" she asked in a soft voice. Her friend slowly stirred, awoke, and nodded with a smirk.

(A.N. In JoD it seemed a bit ridiculous that Will and Helen undid NiGHTS's chains and then let her fall flat on her face before regaining consciousness. Did they expect her to float even though she wasn't awake? She said: "It's okay. Don't worry about me," when she hit a hard tiled floor face first. How is that okay?)

NiGHTS stood up and pushed off the ground back to her usual levitating position. "Now there's just Wizeman to take care of." She put her bold face back on as Tokyo began to be replaced by a black cloudy background. The darkness spread across the city little by little before finally engulfing Sakura and NiGHTS.

"It seems things have progressed just as all the previous times have, but things will not remain that way much longer, NiGHTS." She and Sakura turned to face Wizeman, the only other living being in the dark world they'd entered.

"This is the end, Wizeman! I'll put you back in temporary death with me! That way, Sakura's dreams will be peaceful and you can't interfere with her any longer!" NiGHTS said bravely. She stared with a fierce expression at her former master.

A thought suddenly clicked in Sakura's mind. "NiGHTS-san, you just said you'll die with Wizeman!" Sakura warily shook her head and said: "You can't die, NiGHTS-san! I'll never see you again..." Sakura's face became grief stricken and worried.

"Sakura, we can't see each other again, so you can live peacefully. Syaoran is waiting for you. Plus, I'll only be dead to you. I'll still be helping so many Visitors just like you. Though, you're one of the most precious Visitor friends I've met," NiGHTS said gently.

Sakura managed a smile and nodded. The final battle began and ended in a tearful, but hope filled goodbye.

…

"Sakura... Sakura... You're going to be late for your first day of Eight Grade," a cute voice housing an Osaka accent gently called to the young girl. Keroberos spoke softly. Even though Touya and Fujitaka were well aware of his existence, they still pretended neither knew of that fact.

"Hhhhooooeeee!" Keroberos flew back several feet at Sakura's sudden scream shacken up. "I'm late! Kero-chan, why didn't you wake me up!" She frantically jumped out of bed and ran to her closet digging for her school uniform and putting it on in a rush. She slipped on her skirt, pulled up her leggings, fastened the buttons and tied on her necktie.

She ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and charged out the door. She ran down the street towards Seijou Junior High. She would still make it on time it if she kept going at that pace.

That was when she spotted someone standing calmly under a sakura tree. He was admiring the pale pink blossoms gently wafting in the springtime breeze. He was tall with messy dark brown hair and amber brown eyes. Furthermore, he was wearing the same school uniform as Sakura.

"Sy-Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out with wide eyes. The boy turned to face her with a gentle smile. That was a smile she'd never forgotten. His eyes were full of love and happiness while Sakura's were wet with tears of joy.

"I finished the formalities in Hong Kong. I can stay in Japan now," he said. His voice was deeper than a year earlier, but it still was warm and soothing to hear.

Sakura ran up to Syaoran into his embrace. She continued to cry. "From now on we'll be together forever."

Story End.

The flow of this story was too much like the JoD game. I wish I could have made it a bit more original. Well, at least it's better than the version I wrote back in 2009.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this story.

Sakura and Syaoran Forever!

Sayonara, Keito The Pure


End file.
